


Last Call

by iswyn



Series: Frostiron Drabbles [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, You Have Been Warned, you didn't need that heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iswyn/pseuds/iswyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is hanging around Stark tower and gets an unexpected call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> Someone posted this as a prompt on tumblr. Blame them.

“Hey Babe, how’s it going?”

The call was unexpected, and in the middle of his favorite horrific reality television show. Still, Anthony didn’t usually call just because he was bored and wanted the attention. He usually came home for that.

“I’m fine, Anthony,” he replied, making an effort not to sound vaguely annoyed. “Shouldn’t you be making your Earth free for democracy and kittens or something?”

Anthony gave an odd laugh. “Yep, that’s the plan.”

It sounded as though he was trying to lift something heavy. Was he in the middle of a fight with some ridiculous villain, and distracting himself with a phone call? Of all the idiotic things he could do, that seemed much, even for Anthony.

“Then why are you on the telephone, Anthony?”

“What?” the idiot asked, “I can’t do two things at once?”

“No, you cannot, as you proved when you attempted to both make breakfast and make out last Saturday. You bit my lip _and_ burned the waffles.”

Anthony chuckled, but it turned into a wheeze. “Yeah, I did that. But it was so worth it.”

“Anthony, are you quite well?” Loki couldn’t help the mothering note in his voice. “You should go. You should be focused on the task at hand.”

“Have I told you today that I love you?” Anthony blithely ignored him. “Cause it’s true, you know.”

“And I love you, Anthony, that doesn’t change the fact that you need to get off the phone.” He stood from the couch, not certain where he intended to go. He just felt like there was something he should be doing.

There was silence for a moment, before a deep breath broke through. “I just wanted to talk to you. Hear your voice, you know?”

Loki didn’t even know where Anthony was, or if there was anything he could do.

But he didn’t wonder whether anything was wrong.

“Anthony, where are you?” He strode toward the balcony, hoping to see signs of a fight from his vantage.

“Washington. Doesn’t matter. Just talk to me, babe.” There was strain in Anthony’s voice.

Loki’s breathing grew ragged, and he could hear the matching gasps on the other end of the line. “Don’t you dare,” he demanded, his voice breaking in the middle. “Don’t you dare do this, Anthony Stark.”

“Wouldn’t if I had a choice. You—you know that, right?”

“No. No, you have to prove it to me,” Loki demanded, as though that would change something. “You have to come home. Where is Washington? Tell me where to go. Tell me!”

“Love you Babe. See you in Valhalla, right?”


End file.
